The present invention pertains to spray prevention devices for use with aerosol cans wherein these spray devices facilitate safe shipping of the aerosol cans.
Recently, the Federal Food and Drug Administration promulgated a rule requiring aerosol cans to be equipped with safety devices that prevent accidental discharge of their contents when such cans are sent through the mails. In addition, it is desirable that the cans be inoperable by minor children, if they try to use the aerosol cans received in the mail.
In view of these objectives, the present invention provides a simple and inexpensive removable aerosol can safety device that snaps over the upper peripheral rim of the spray can and thereby provides a raised portion on which the spray nozzle rests. The raised spray nozzle cannot depress the spray stem and valve of the aerosol can and consequently accidental release of the contents within the aerosol can is avoided. Furthermore, the device is easily removed from the can by an adult so as to allow normal use of the aerosol can.